The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing and releasing a chassis component used with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are generally situated in a chassis. The chassis may include a variety of removable chassis components that provide for the installation and support of components of the information handling system and for support to the chassis itself. These chassis components may be removable to allow access to the information handling system components.
The removable chassis components can include large cross braces that may span the chassis and be latched into the chassis. Due to layout constraints, these large braces are dropped straight down into the chassis, resulting in the need for latching each side of the brace to the chassis in order to retain the brace in the chassis. Brace removal is then accomplished by a user actuating both of the latches with each hand and simultaneously removing the brace from the chassis. Such an operation requires the use of both hands and immediate removal of the brace once it is unlatched.
Due to design constraints on some information handling systems, there may be no comfortable, ergonomic design that allows a user to simultaneously actuate the latches and remove the brace. The user may also need to be able to release the latches and remove the brace with the use of one hand, or release the brace without immediately removing it.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for securing and releasing a chassis component in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.